Chasing Tail
by Itachistar6
Summary: Oneshot yaoi request fic: A Vegeta/Goku story. The two of them are training on the usual deserted island when a game of tag awakens their inner feelings for one another. Contains smut and slight bondage. Don't read if you don't like.


**Authors Note:** This is NOT the sequel to my other story A Daring Night. Its currently being written and will be posted after my other story, Yu Yu Night is complete. Sorry for the wait :(

**Warnings:** This is a Vegeta/Goku story. Which means Yaoi and the three letter S word. If you don't like, then don't read. Their will be SMUT ahead as well as mild swearing and bondage. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

**Summery:** Basically smut with a bit of plot. Goku and Vegeta are training on the usual deserted island when a game of tag awakens their inner lust for one another.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. Only in my Dreams T-T

**This a request fic for Arashi Wolf Princess. Happy Birthday! :)**

**Chasing Tail:**

Lands rumbling, mountains disintegrating, trees falling and Earth quaking; a typical afternoon in the private islands of South City. Civilians in the area would no longer bat an eye at the continually transforming islands in the distance. Assuming it was either an active volcano or another dragons nest. However, what they'd never expect is two of Earths strongest fighters battling it out in there daily royal.

Due to their sons and daughters growing up and living on their own, the duo constantly fight day and night as their favorite pass time. Its been five years since the defeat of Boo and the two Saiyan's of Earth couldn't be happier. Nearly three years of solid training, and now both Goku and Vegeta were almost at equal power level at Super Sayain 3 (SS3); Goku still retaining the title of most powerful, were as Vegeta was now the fastest.

Along with their training at SS3, the two Z fighters also gained full mobility and use of their previously cut off tails. Neither of them were sure how it happened but both Vegeta and Goku (Especially Vegeta) Were happy to have them back. Now that the Earth was safe from evil and harm, the dynamic duo could relax and enjoy their free time sparing with one another.

Currently the score was two to three, with the one and only Sayain Prince in the lead. They were playing more of a game then actually sparing itself...Kakarot's idea, the Prince mentally assures while rolling his eyes. The challenge was to get behind the others guard while knocking them into the nearest mountain. Every mountain you destroyed was a point for you; a fun game Vegeta would admit, but maybe not so much for the environment itself.

Mentally waving that last thought off, Vegeta grins and waits for the younger to climb out of the crater that was once the tallest mountain on the island...maybe a volcano if he was lucky. Sure enough, seconds later a high squealing pitch of "Vegeta!" rings through the air as Goku sprints away with a column of smoke following his ass.

'Yes, a lucky day indeed' Vegeta smirks.

Coming to a halt in front of the Prince, Goku gingerly begins to pat his butt and tail from the remaining smolders while glaring at Vegeta with an adorable pout on his lips.

"Not funny Vegeta! You knew that was a volcano and not a mountain didn't you!" Goku shouts with a look that the other Saiyan knows isn't anger.

"I think that one deserves two points for throwing you into a mountain AND a volcano; two for two, what do you think?" Vegeta grins.

In response, Goku quickly disappears from sight and then reappears from behind the older Saiyan with a swift elbow to the back. Vegeta quickly plummets to the ground with a look of surprise in his features; landing in the same volcanic hot spot as the other. The land once again reforming to create another scar upon mother nature.

Cursing the taller Saiyan's name with colorful words, Vegeta refuses to admit he'd let his guard down on that last one and instead rushes out of the volcanic lava before it can singe his tail to a crisp.

Meeting the younger in mid air, the Prince watches as Goku crosses his arms with a smug expression on his face, "Someone let down their guard." the third class warrior smiles, clearly doing his best to get on the others nerves.

Crossing his own arms, Vegeta reply's in a calm manner, "I meant for that to happen." but couldn't disguise the obvious thrashing of his tail from behind.

Now Goku wasn't quite up to date with most of the supposed 'tail language' but he most definitely knew what this one meant. Vegeta did it enough to the point were the younger could now spot this particular emotion a mile away; Rage.

Meeting the Saiyan elites eyes, Goku states, "The twitching of your tail says otherwise." He smirks.

"My tail does not twitch!" The Prince yells, "It's thrashing."

Before Goku can respond, Vegeta takes this chance to swiftly grab the younger's foot while during the impression of a very MANLY twirl, and throwing the larger body into the very same volcanic pit. This could become his new favorite pass time he's sure.

Having an extreme case of deja-vu, Goku screams the Prince's name with fever, while jetting out of the volcano with his tail once again on fire. Level with Vegeta and safely away from the fire hole of doom, Goku gives, what Vegeta likes to call his 'epic pouting remover' while brushing off the cinders from his tail.

"Now I know you definitely did that on purpose!" Goku whines.

Laughing, Vegeta retort, "Have you met my friend Payback? Cause I hear she's a bitch."

Huffing in annoyance, Goku surprises the Prince by rushing toward him and then fainting to the side. Vegeta clamps his eyes shut, expecting a kick or punch to the back only to be surprised yet again when the attack never comes. Instead, the older Saiyan feels an uncomfortable tug on his tail then a brief flash of heat, causing him to yelp in pain and then quickly worm his appendage free of the other Saiyan's grasp.

When Vegeta gets away, he quickly turns to the side, grabbing his own tail while liberating it of the small cinders Goku had put their himself.

"You're right." The younger Saiyan laughs, "She is a bitch, would you tell her I said hi?"

"I'll get you for that!" Vegeta yells, brushing off the remainder of the small fire flakes.

Turning his back with a smug grin over his shoulder, Goku waves his tail in a show of playfulness and states, "Come and get me then." Before shooting off to the ground below.

Not wanting to be out done by the other, Vegeta quickly chases after the younger with a burst of speed.

Thinking like the obvious pray he was, Goku maneuvers into the forest with the intent of losing the older off his trail. Swerving, cutting, and dodging through boulders and trees; Vegeta can sense the third class warrior flying faster then ever in random directions, wanting to confuse his princely predator. But he had the advantage, Vegeta knew he was quicker then the other, and although it wasn't by much, it still made a difference. He was gaining on him, and his pray knew it.

Foreseeing his future demise, Goku darts into the tall brush while hiding his energy signature from detection. If he couldn't beat the other in speed, he'd instead bring the battle onto his own terms. A classic game of hide and seek.

Landing in the area he'd last sensed the younger, Vegeta gives up on his internal energy signal detector and instead relies on more natural methods. Closing his eyes, the Prince steals a breath of air into his lungs, before focusing with calm ease on his surroundings. The first sense he picks up on is hearing, if Goku weren't a Saiyan he'd be concerned with how fast the others heart was beating, but considering the circumstances, it was quite normal for a warrior of their race. Saiyan's practically lived off the principle of survival of the fittest; it was in their nature to hunt and be hunted.

In fact, Saiyan's even hunted other Saiyans during mating season. The Alpha's would chase their intended mate while the submissive's ran; a courting dance as old as the planet and their culture... He wondered if Goku knew this, or if he'd unconsciously made the decision to become the submissive. Or if he even knew what this chase signified at all.

The second sense was smell. The pheromones coming off the other were down right intoxicating. And unfortunately everywhere! It would be impossible to find his target through scent alone; plus it didn't help matters when Goku's delicious scent started messing with his mind. Making it extremely difficult to concentrate and not Kei blast the trees in order to draw the younger out. So forgoing his sense of smell, Vegeta instead moves on to his next sensory; Taste.

But before the Prince can use this to his advantage, a rustle from behind causes him to dodge to the side as an orange blur streaks past him; narrowly avoiding a punch to the gut.

Recovering his stance, Vegeta launches himself at the other Saiyan before he can escape, successfully tackling him to the ground. A startled yelp breaking from Goku's lips as they plummet to the floor. Moving quickly, Vegeta forcefully begins the process of trying to pin the other down, while the taller beneath him struggles with his stomach to the dirt. Vegeta once again holding the advantage with Goku's back toward him and his own hips straddling the others lower back. Reaching behind him, Vegeta frantically searches for the taller's allusive tail; fully intent on a little pay back, when...and he really should have expected this...Goku grabs his own unprotected tail and bites down, hard.

The pain wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it was still enough for him to wince, (While forcing back a girly shriek he'll never admit to) and loose focus for one second. One measly second! But a second enough for Goku to break free and fly forward in a random direction...smiling with glee, the Prince was sure.

"Dammit Kakarot! I'll get you for that!" Vegeta yells while shooting off in the same direction.

Tracking the faint energy reading to a huge clearing, Vegeta notices the younger heading for another cluster of trees. If Goku managed to make it in there, it'd take the Prince another hour to find him again; no, the game ends here.

Putting on a last burst of speed, Vegeta reaches his target and tackles him to the ground; a mere foot away from his safe haven. The two hit the floor like a sack of bricks, with Vegeta on top and Goku's back to him 'again'. All in all... not a very appealing position for the younger, since the Prince now had the advantage. Curling his tail around him protectively like the old days... (He would NOT make the same mistake again!) Vegeta rushes to complete the process of pinning the wiggling Saiyan to the floor. Starting with properly straddling him once more and then apprehending both arms behind his back.

Certain the taller can't escape, Vegeta once again reaches behind him in search of the astray tail. While Goku of course, is still struggling beneath the other, trying to get away from his predicable demise.

Still searching with his out stretched hand, Vegeta's digits finally come into contact with the furry appendage; grasping it around the middle none to gently. Unwilling to give in, Goku continues to thrash even harder. Going from squirming, bucking, to biting anything he can. Anything to get out of the older Saiyans grip. But as soon as Vegeta tightens his grasp on the tail, the younger goes placid underneath him; unwilling to cause any more damage to his extra limb.

With the fight over, the two pant in unison as they attempt to reclaim their stollen breath. Vegeta still on top of the younger in a position that would've made the two uncomfortable in any other situation.

Relishing in victory, Vegeta leans down till his breath reaches behind the others ear, "Do you submit, Kakarot?" The Prince asks, curious as to whether or not his rival knows what kind of 'submission' he's truly asking for.

Other then a brief shiver from the Saiyan below him, Goku doesn't answer; still refusing to submit even when caught.

Vegeta grins with pride at the others will to never give up, but his inner Saiyan still demands submission. With that single shiver, the Prince knew that the younger understood his meaning, and possibly even wanted it...but getting him to admit it was something else entirely.

Contemplating his next action, Vegeta decides to take a different approach. One that will require more use for the physical language, rather than verbal. So without further a-dew, the Prince leans in closer, brushing the tip of his nose across smooth skin at the base of the taller's neck. Other then a brief stiffening of the body below him, Goku doesn't move; so Vegeta decides to take that as a good sign to continue.

In Saiyan terms, Vegeta was doing what some Earthlings would call 'scenting'. Breathing in his possible mates scent and memorizing it for future reference. And Kami, did he love that scent; a mixture of some of Goku's favorite foods, as well as fresh pine from the forest and his own natural musky scent beneath it. It was pure heaven for the princely Saiyan, and he wanted more.

Progressing from scent to taste Vegeta creates a wet, dominant trail with his tongue from Goku's ear to the back of his neck; making the other Saiyan squirm and gasp under the unexpected treatment.

"V-Vageta? What are you..." Goku manages to question, before the older moves on to biting. Causing the third class warrior to cut his sentence short with another shiver and gasp.

And really, what was he doing? They both had wives and kids after all...well, Vegeta and Bulma were never technically a couple... and he was pretty positive Goku and that banshee split up some time ago...so what was stopping him again? Oh, right the kids. But while witnessing the sound of pure lust on the others breath, Vegeta could no longer find it in himself to care.

His choice made, Vegeta quickly congers up two Kei rings on the younger's wrists; making it virtually impossible for him to escape unless Goku really wanted to be. And judging by the lust, blush and stillness of the taller's body, the third class wanted this as much as him. Using his now single free hand, the Prince maneuvers the body below him till its supine and facing toward him. All the while keeping a firm grip on the still captive tail.

As soon as Goku turned onto his back, the Prince couldn't help but let instinct take over; the sight of that face and body just to good to resist. Practically lunging in, Vegeta smashes their lips together in a demanding and heated kiss.

Half expecting Goku to fight back by biting his tongue off, the Saiyan Elite is pleasantly surprised when the younger opens his mouth, while willingly and shyly creases his own tongue against his. Taking advantage of this, Vegeta quickly dominates the kiss by exploring all he can by touch and taste. When his tongue strokes the roof of the younger's mouth, Vegeta hears Goku let out a delicious moan that almost makes him loose control in seconds. By the time the Prince pulls away, Goku is a blushing, disheveled mess who's facial expression is practically begging to be ravished.

"Yes" Vegeta whispers huskily, licking another heated trail from Goku's collar bone to throat. Sucking and biting possessively at the carotid artery on his neck; intent on leaving a mark. "Give in."

By the time they finished, Vegeta would make sure his submissive knew who he really belonged to. And as if agreeing with the thought, Goku tilts his head to the side giving the Prince more access to work with.

If Vegeta were human he'd probably be concerned with the amount of purring coming from his throat, but given the fact he's Saiyan, he could give a damn. So moving on, the older continues to mark his territory at the delectable neck while his hand leisurely drifts south toward the other Saiyan's stomach. When hand met soft, form fitting fabric, Vegeta gave a grunt of annoyance and ripped the others shirt away from him. (In his defense, the cloth was in the way anyway...and half torn already from their previous battle with the volcano.)

Chest exposed to the elements, Goku doesn't even get the chance to shiver before the Prince is on him again. Memorizing valleys and plains of the other Saiyan's stomach with his tongue, while creasing hard, defined muscles with his hands. Vegeta would never admit it, but he'd secretly always wanted to know what they felt like without the harsh reality of fighting.

Kami, it was scary how much he needed him. Wanted him.

The Saiyan below him was the very picture of seduction, with his kiss swollen lips, naked honey skinned body, and heavy pants. It was a wonder how he managed to keep control over himself. It wouldn't last.

Drawing back, the Prince is delighted to note a definite bulge in the younger Saiyan's orange gi pants. Unable to hold back his instincts for much longer...(which were screaming at him to just take the other all ready)...Vegeta eagerly rips off the remainder of his own shirt with a quick jerk of his hand. Then, as he's about to cup the third class through his pants, a certain wiggling, furry appendage makes itself known near his hip.

Funny...he didn't remember ever letting that go in the first place.

Seizing the brown worm once more, an evil thought passes through his mind and he strives to put it to action.

"Tell me Kakarot, did you ever know a tail Saiyan's could feel more than just pain if handled correctly?"

Struggling to come out of his half aroused state, Goku doesn't answer right away.

"Wha-what do you me...AH!

Leisurely stroking the tip of the sensitive tail, Vegeta continues as if the other hadn't spoken, "It can also make you feel immense pleasure."

A whimper of contained arousal escapes Goku's throat as he shuts his eyes tight due to the pleasure, and Vegeta loves it. Leaning in once more, the older decides it's time to up his game a notch on the pleasure scale. So with every intention of watching the Saiyan below him come undone, Vegeta slips his body in between the younger Saiyan's legs and grinds his own arousal against his; making Earths hero cry with pleasure.

"Open your eyes Kakarot." Vegeta demands with a slight husk in his voice. He wanted to see thous lusty eyes staring back at him.

Goku slowly, but immediately opens his eyes at the Prince's demand and is surprised to note dilated, teal blue eyes looking back at him instead of the usual black. It was at this point that he realized he wasn't the only one loosing control, and the thought alone makes him grin with pride. His actions, and his actions alone were making the still very powerful Saiyan warrior lose control beneath him; and what a sight he was.

"I'll ask you again Kakarot. Do you submit?" He purrs, with seduction.

Once again Goku doesn't answer, but Vegeta isn't discouraged; the look in the younger's eyes practically gives him away. Still, the Prince wanted to hear it from his own red lips. Grabbing both sides of the orange gi pants at the waist, the Prince pulls them down just enough to free the silky tail from its small clothed hole. Reaching around and lifting his hips, Vegeta begins to tease the sensitive underside of the brown appendage where flesh met fur. Causing the pleasure high Goku to make an even louder cry of ecstasy when the Prince's fingers grew bold. After all, the base of a Saiyan's tail was both the most sensitive and weakest part.

"Do you Submit?" Vegeta whispers into the others ear, still grinding their hips together in a steady rhythm.

"I-I...yes" Goku finally relents.

"Yes what?" Vegeta pushes, needing to hear this more than anything else.

Blushing an even brighter shade of red, Goku is about to turn his head away in embarrassment when the Prince stops him with a single hand under his chin.

Meeting eye to eye, the older repeats in a kinder and gentler tone, "Yes what, Kakarot?" while letting the younger see the desperation and need in his eyes.

"I-I submit" Goku admits with the mother of all blushes that has Vegeta bursting with joy...joy he would later say was caused by finally having the other Saiyan submit to him; not of course, because he was filled to the brim with love and emotion...of course not, absurd.

Whatever the case, the Prince finally lets his inner Saiyan take control. Releasing his tail, Vegeta gets to work on the remaining bits of clothing by tearing them off in one precise rip; boxers and all. (Kami, he had a fetish for tearing peoples cloths off, or to be exact, a certain spiky haired Saiyan's cloths.) Wanting to help, Goku also manages to toe off his own boots along with Vegeta's soon after. With no layers to protect him, the third class Saiyan was left exposed to the elements with a hungry Elite above him.

Observing his hard won prize, Vegeta takes a moment to enjoy the sight of his life time rival. No, not just a rival anymore...Goku was now his comrade, companion, lover and... Mate. The final word has the Prince snapping out of his admiring gaze and strait to swooping in and ravishing the unsuspecting Saiyan's lips. Claiming and re-tasting that glorious cavern of heat, until Earths hero is a whimper mess below him. A whimpering sexy mess at that.

When the need for air arose, Vegeta regretfully released the others lips and instead presents three fingers to the younger's mouth.

"Suck." Vegeta commands, brushing his digits along the curve of Goku's bottom lip.

With a nod of understanding, the younger Saiyan eagerly took the three fingers into his mouth, coating them excessively with their obvious lube for the night. While his mouth was busy, Vegeta moved down to palm his mates erection with cleaver hands; stroking up and down, then squeezing slightly harder at the tip. Based off the gasps and moans coming from his stuffed mouth, Vegeta can tell Goku was enjoying himself. Also making a certain body part on his male anatomy extremely jealous of his fingers.

When the taller was at full mast, Vegeta deemed his digits slick enough to begin preparing him. Slowly removing his fingers, the Prince dives in for one last kiss before starting. Unlike the rest, this kiss was soft; endearing in a way and loving. He wanted Goku to know he'd take care of and guide him through the process with as little to no pain as possible. And Goku seemed to get the message.

Pulling away, Vegeta was about to start preparing the other, when Goku's rasped, kiss swollen lips form a barley cohesive sentence.

"Vegeta, p-please...I want to-...let me go."

At first the older Saiyan was struck dumb with fear in his heart, but as soon as he realized what the other was trying to say, he calmed his nerve. After all, Goku still had the Kei rings binding his arms behind his back, and without Vegeta's consent, the younger neither had the strength or will to break them.

With a rare and genuine smile on his face, Vegeta shook his head and answered, "Not just yet Kakarot, this moment is for you, and I want you to experience everything without distraction." A little corny he knew, but still what he wanted.

Crouching into position with his three wet fingers, Vegeta carefully coaxed the younger Saiyan's legs to spread. Allowing him more space to move said fingers to his entrance. As soon as his middle finger creased the puckered ring of muscle, Goku tensed. But when the Elite started messaging the entrance with slow caring fingers, the taller relaxed. He trusted Vegeta.

So when hard muscle began to cave to the older Saiyan's will, he experimentally pushed the tip of his finger past the outer wall. He could tell by the pained look on the younger's face that the action wasn't particularly comfortable, but he'd grin and bare it anyway. Only problem being Vegeta refused to let his future mate just 'grin and bare it'. He wanted Goku writhing in pleasure not agony. Sure he knew the third class warrior was no stranger to pain, but he refused to be the cause of it...sparing didn't count.

Decision made, Vegeta uses his free hand to once again stroke the Saiayn at the base of his tail. The reaction was instant, causing Goku to arch his back and gasp with pleasure. Rubbing a little rougher, the younger Saiyan was to busy crying in ecstasy to notice first one, then two fingers thrusting into him.

As soon as the third finger slipped in, Earths hero tensed for a brief moment before Vegeta fixed that problem by brushing the tip of his finger over his mates prostate.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled, seeing bright lights behind his eye lids.

In the form of an answer, the Prince teased that spot again, enjoying the look of pure pleasure on the other Saiyan's features.

Breathing erratic, Goku whines, "Please...V-Vegeta please, let me touch...Ah!"

Removing his fingers, Vegeta quickly kicks off his pants and smirks at the needing moan that escapes the taller's lips. Getting into position, the older Saiyan gives Goku one last caring, lustful look before thrusting in; forcing the third class warrior to feel inch by inch of his hard member. Not to be cruel or anything, but his inner Saiyan demanded Goku knew who exactly was doing this to him. He was the prideful Prince of all Saiyan's after all.

Every nerve in his body was on fire! As soon as Vegeta was completely sheathed, he couldn't help but marvel at how warm and amazing the younger Saiyan's inner walls felt around him. If this was what heaven felt like, he promised to Kami he'd be good until the day he died. Scouts honer or whatever and everything!

When his senses returned, he noticed his mate below him grimacing in pain, pain that he would fix immediately.

"You need to relax, Kakarot," Vegeta husks while tenderly rubbing Goku's still captured tail. "Relax, just breath... That's it."

Opening his eyes that were shut tight from pain, Earths hero slowly relaxes; taking calm breaths in rhythm with Vegeta's own.

"Vegeta...please."

The unspoken question was answered when Vegeta finally released the Kei restraints on Goku's wrists. Once free, the younger Saiyan surges forward, wrapping his arms around his mates neck and pulling him close. The position was uncomfortable, but not undesirable, especially when it gave direct access to each others exposed necks.

"Move." Goku moans lustfully into the Elites ear, and who was he to refuse.

Wrapping his own arms tight around the younger Saiyan's middle, Vegeta responds while breathing in his delicious scent, "I will never let u go, never again. You are mine Kakarot. My Mate."

Before Goku can reply, the Prince possessively pushes the other once again onto his back, and powers up to Super Saiyan before thrusting in and out. The rhythm is slow at first but quickly growing in speed. Somewhere along the line, Goku also powers up to meet Vegeta thrust for thrust. The both of them knew they wouldn't last much longer at this pace, but they didn't care. All that mattered was the two of them, and the end result.

The pair of them were distributing pheromones all over the place, so much so that Vegeta was worried some enemy might smell them and come looking. His rational mind knew that no one was coming; nothing on this planet could beat their combined might, but his Saiyan side snarled with a wave of protectiveness that had him keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings and thrusting harder into his mate. Nothing could take him away from him.

Below him, Goku was incoherent with pleasure; tilting his head up and baring his neck in a pure submissive manner. He was so drunk with pleasure that he didn't even realize he was scratching red lines into Vegeta's back, nor notice when his power level grew to SS2. The Prince followed.

Knowing the end was near, Vegeta reached in between their slick bodies and started pumping the younger's erection in time with his thrusts. While doing this, he tilted his head forward until his mouth was level with his mates throat. Goku released another cry of ecstasy but wasn't quite their yet. But when Vegeta angled his hips just right in the next thrust; slamming into his prostate, the third class warrior was cumming. Shouting the Prince's name as he climaxed over the edge. Vegeta following soon after when the younger's inner walls clamped tight around him. Still high off the pleasure, the Prince of all Saiyan's bites down on Goku's muscled fleshed, drawing blood and claiming the third class warrior as his own. His now and forever mate.

When the climax was done running its course, the older releases his teeth on the other Saiyan's flesh and pulls out of the now lose entrance. Both Warriors are panting hard, feeling used and abused; it was wonderful.

Not wanting to crush his new mate, Vegeta uncaringly falls to the side while pulling the other Saiyan into his arms.

"Why Vegeta, I didn't know you liked to cuddle." Goku chuckles, breathing still not back to normal.

"Shut up." Vegeta answers with no heat in his tone. "I won the game by the way."

Turning in his arms, Goku faces the Prince with a confused expression on his face, "What game?"

"The game that started all this. Before our little...roll in the dirt," Goku and Vegeta both snort at the analogue. "The score was 8-5 with me in the lead. And I think 'banging' your body into the ground counts as three extra credit points." Vegeta laughs.

Groaning in disbelief, Goku ignores his egotistical mate and snuggles closer to his warmth. Wanting to preserve this moment for as long as possible.

With a mischievous smirk on his face, Vegeta pulls the third class Saiyan even closer with a single hand, while the other curiously dips a finger in the cleft of Goku's still slick cheeks.

The reaction is immediate with Goku widening his eyes and releasing a small gasp of shock and pleasure. The area was still over sensitive from their previous actions.

"Speaking of extra credit," Vegeta states before rolling the two of them over, trapping Goku once again underneath him. "How about another round?"

"You've got to be...AHH! The Saiyan warrior screams as his over sensitive entrance is penetrated once more. His mate above him thrusting without mercy into his beautiful and willing body. "V-VEGETA!"

Goku's pleasured cry rings through the forest with a soft chuckle right along side it.

The End

*Author's note: Thank you, to all of those who read this story to its conclusion. I've never written a oneshot before so this was definitely a challenge. Plz review, and Happy birthday once again Arashi Wolf Princess. TTFN*


End file.
